helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 196
Characters * Consort Liu * Zhao Lang * Yun Guo * An Hu * Yun Zhe * Zhou Heqi Choices Zhao Lang * Invite to play chess: * Invite to visit lakes: * Inquire about Court Affairs: Favor +5 Zhou Heqi * Jump up and get it: Favor +5 * Use props: Favor +5 Rewards Yun Guo Favor +5 An Hu Favor +5 Yun Zhe Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Consort Liu: It's finally sunny. I haven't been out for a long time. Concubine B: You're either making spices or reading. Also, you're the most quiet and elegant in this palace. No wonder the emperor especially likes you to accompany him. Consort Liu: The Emperor has always been fair. I'm not the only one. Concubine B: I think the Emperor still likes you most. Consort Liu: Thank you, Consort Qi. Let's go there. Ba Qi: (whispers) Your Grace, what are you listening to? Magda: Finally, it's sunny. Ba Qi: It's still cold. Ba Qi brought you a cape to put on. Magda: Ba Qi, you're so considerate. Story Chat 2 Zhao Lang: Where are you going to in a hurry, Consort Chu? Magda: Oh? It's Lord Zhao Lang? Why is the grand meeting off so early today? Zhao Lang: There was nothing to discuss. Magda: In that case...... : Invite to play chess : Magda: Why don't we play chess? : Zhao Long: Oh? Unfortunately, I'm not good at it. : Magda: You're so calculative and decisive. I thought you were a good chess player. : Zhao Long: It's true the world works like a game of chess. There's fighting and graphing against one another within the limits of rules. But I prefer to watch. After all, it's easier to see the whole situation. : Magda: You aren't wrong. : Invite to visit lakes : Inquire about Court Affairs : Magda: I heard there was a quarrel in the grand meeting a few days ago. What happened? : Zhao Lang: Are you interested? You consorts are elegant and virtuous. Don't stain your ears with these dirty issues. : Magda: Since I entered the palace, I've been appreciating flowers, playing the zither, and embroidering all day. I'm sick of it. : Zhao Lang: On the contrary, I think that's good. The world outside is awful. : Magda: ............ However... there's no real peace here after all. : Zhao Lang: True peace doesn't exist in this world. I must go. Goodbye, Your Grace. Story Chat 3 Yun Guo: Shuang! Where are you going? Shuang! Magda: I don't want to keep catching him... Yun Guo: Do you want to be responsible if he gets hurt? You and you! Go get Shuang! Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness! Maidservant B: Lord Shuang, please don't run! Frost: Meow! Magda: He's running into a crevice! Yun Guo: Okay. I'll go over here and you stop him from there! Magda: Before he finds out... Frost: Meow! Maidservant A: He jumped on top of the rock! Magda: Cats do like to jump on high places. Maidservant B: But now we cant get him. Yun Guo: Push this rock! Maidservant B: How can we do that? Your Highness calm down! Consort Chu, say something! Magda: Give me a break... Story Chat 4 Magda: Wow! Ba Qi: An arrow? Your Grace, are you all right? Magda: I... I'm okay. An Hu: Who's there? Is anybody injured? Magda: Lord An Hu? An Hu: Consort Chu? Were you hurt by the arrow? Magda: ...You mean this one? An Hu: Yes, Your Grace. A guard accidentally shot it from the training ground. I'm really sorry! Magda: Well... It almost scared me. But I'm fine now. Please get up. The training ground is so far away. He must be a skilled archer to shoot an arrow from that distance. I'm glad such a strong person is protecting the Emperor. An Hu: He's really powerful. But he's not a good archer. Magda: Huh? An Hu: The most important thing in shooting is one's aim. As a guard in the palace, you shouldn't be able to miss the target. Ah, this isn't the time to gossip. I need to train him harder. Goodbye, Your Grace. Magda: Wait, My Lord. He runs fast... While he's right, it's easy to offend people like that. Hopefully the guard doesn't take it too seriously. Story Chat 5 Magda: Your Majesty? Why are you here? Yun Zhe: ! Magda: (Is he telling me to keep quiet? I can't read lips!) Um... Zhou Heqi: Your Majesty! There's no use hiding. You haven't finished your homework today. Yun Zhe: ...... Magda: (Oh no......) Zhou Heqi: Your Grace. Magda: Oh! Lord Zhou Heqi! Yun Zhe: ! Zhou Heqi: ...? Am I disturbing you? Magda: ...No, it's nothing. I was thinking about something and didnt see you at first. (Fortunately I covered the cave where the Emperor is hiding. It seems lord Zhou Heqi didn't notice.) Zhou Heqi: ...You're by yourself? Magda: Ba Qi ran to the Imperial Kitchen to get some frosted cakes. Yun Zhe: (That won't work.) Magda: (It's obviously a lie...) So... How can I help you? Zhou Heqi: I want to ask if you've seen the Emperor. Magda: Unfortunately, no. But I've been thinking about things. Maybe the Emperor passed by without me noticing... Why don't you keep searching? Zhou Heqi: You're right. I'll take my leave. Magda: ...... Yun Zhe: Hahaha. Magda: Your Majesty, you can stop hiding. Yun Zhe: What kind of acting slills do you have? I was worried! Thankfully, that idiot can't see! Magda: I didn't expect him to appear so suddenly... Yun Zhe: You're making excuses! If it were someone else, he would've known you were lying. Zhou Heqi: Your Majesty, with all due respect, you aren't allowed to neglect your studies. How can you blame Consort Chu? Yun Zhe: .................. Magda: .................. Zhou Heqi: Let's return. Yun Zhe: Consort Chu, wait... Magda: Why blame me?! Story Chat 6 Ba Qi: Your Grace, isn't that Lord Zhou Heqi? Magda: He seems to be looking for something. Do you need any help, My Lord? Zhou Heqi: Oh, greetings, Your Grace. It's nothing important. A strong wind blew away the book I was reading. It.should've landed here, but I can't find it. Magda: We'll help. Zhou Heqi: You don't have to, Consort Chu. Magda: It's fine. Have you found it yet, Ba Qi? Ba Qi: No, Your Grace. It's not here in the bush. Zhou Heqi: ...Thank you for your kindness. I'll try searching over there. Magda: Then I'll search here... Oh! Is it that book on the rock? I can't reach it. : Jump up and get it : Magda: (And there's nobody around...) (Let's try jumping!) Ah! ...Almost! Dann, why is it so tall! : Zhou Heqi: So it was here. Thank you, Your Grace. Fortunately, only the cover is slightly dirty. : Magda: ........................ : Zhou Heqi: Your Grace? : Magda: You just reached and... I couldn't get it even when I jumped... : Zhou Heqi: That's... Well, I'm a man, so it's easier to grab things from high places. There is nothing wrong with being short. : Magda: But it's more convenient to be tall. I wish I was tall like Consort Ju... (With his hand, he can reach above my head. It's annoying!) : Zhou Heqi: What makes you say that? I don't know much about how women see themselves, but you're light. Like a flying butterfly or swallow. Why compare yourself to others? : Magda: ...Huh? : Zhou Heqi: Ah, I said something inappropriate. Please forgive me, Your Grace. : Magda: It's fine. It was a joke anyway. Ba Qi! : Ba Qi: Your Grace! Have you found Lord Zhou Heqi's book? : Magda: Yes. Let's return to the palace. : Ba Qi: Wait for me, Your Grace! Your Grace, why is Lord Zhou Heqi looking at you like that? : Magda: It's nothing. Let's keep moving. : Use props : Magda: Is there a branch... Got it! Now to just... It slipped back again! : Zhou Heqi: So it was here. Thank you, Your Grace. Fortunately, only the cover is slightly dirty. : Magda: .............................. : Zhou Heqi: Your Grace? : Magda: You just reached up and... I couldn't get it even when I jumped... : Zhou Heqi: That's... Well, I'm a man, so it's easier to grab things from high places. There is nothing wrong with being short. : Magda: But it's more convenient to be tall. I wish I was tall like Consort Ju... (With his hand, he can reach above my head. It's annoying!) : Zhou Heqi: What makes you say that? I don't know much about how women see themselves, but you're light. Like a flying butterfly or swallow. Why compare yourself to others? : Magda: ...Huh? : Zhou Heqi: Ah, I said something inappropriate. Please forgive me, Your Grace. : Magda: It's fine. It was a joke anyway. Ba Qi! : Ba Qi: Your Grace! Have you found Lord Zhou Heqi's book? : Magda: Yes. Let's return to the palace. : Ba Qi: Wait for me, Your Grace! Your Grace, why is Lord Zhou Heqi looking at you like that? : Magda: It's nothing. Let's keep moving. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells